Watching the future
by Cut-throught
Summary: The cast of how to train your dragon are watching their movie. HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup had just won the right to slay the monstrous nightmare, when a bright light surrounded them.

"What is this! I demand to know!" shouted stoick, menacingly. Well, tried to. The fact that he was under a pile of overweight vikings did not help.

"Um, dad. Maybe you shouldn't yell at the person that could make you appear anywhere." Hiccup said after he got over his laughing fit.

 _Clap, clap, clap_

"well said Hiccup." I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

"You! She-devil! What is the meaning of this!" Stoick yelled.

"Now, Stoick. What did we say about yelling?" I said in a baby voice.

" Now, I have to call 2 separate guests. And, please, no attacking them."

The first guest to appear was Ze Great Camicazi. (A/N wasn't expecting that huh? I'm crossing it over with the book series. Also CamiXHiccup)

"Cami!" yelled both fishlegs and hiccup, as they ran to hug her.

"Hey, Fish! You've gotten bigger. Hiccup, you're still a twig!" she said as she accepted the hug.

"Cami, you're still a midget!" Hiccup shot back.

"Hey, I prefer, 'vertically challenged'!" she said back. Just then, Hiccup was pushed back by Snotlout.

"Hey, Babe. Why do you hang out with Useless. I'm so much better." Snotlout boasted, while posing. Cami kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Get out of my face, Snotbag. Go flirt with Ms. snotlout over there." Cami said pointing to Astrid. Just as she was about to attack, I intervened.

"Everyone, Sit down! I will not let you hurt someone over something that is true. Now, welcome Cami! Please have a seat." I turned to the Vikings. Now, I took all your weapons. So. No. Attacking." I snapped my fingers, and the dragons appeared at the other side of the room. The vikings immediately started attacking, before realising, after quite some time, that there was a barrier separating them.

"I said no ATTACKING!" I yell. When no one was looking Hiccup sneaked over to Toothless, Cami in tow.

"Who is this?" she asked hiccup.

"Toothless, Cami. Cami meet Toothless." with that he settled down against the dragon. Cami hesitated for a second, before also sitting down. No one had notice their disappearing yet.

"Now that that is taken care of, my name is Cut-throat, and if you keep irritating me, I'll show you why that is my name. We are here to watch a movie." I said, before there could be even more chaos.

"What is a movie?" Fishlegs asked.

"Good Question. A movie is a series of moving pictures with sound." I replied.

"What is the movie called?" Gobber asked.

"How To Train Your Dragon. Now, hush" I said, glaring at Stoick, that was about to go on a rant.


	2. this is berk

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 _We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a_

 _lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting_

 _straight out of the water._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk.**

"Why is Useless talking! It should be ME." Snotface yelled.

"Shut up Troll!" I shouted at him.

 **It's twelve days**

 **North of hopeless, and a few**

 **degrees South of freezing to death.**

 **It's located solidly on the**

 **meridian of misery.**

The villagers are wondering if it was really so bad, while Fish, Hiccup, and Cami snigger. Being around Cami and Hiccup always gave Fishlegs a boost of courage.

 _The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small_

 _village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My village. In a word, sturdy.**

 **And it's been here for seven**

 **generations, but every single**

 **building is new.**

"Gee, I wonder why?" Gobber said sarcasticly.

 _The camera drifts closer, circling._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a**

 **charming view of the sunsets. The**

 **only problems are the pests. You**

 **see, most places have mice or**

 **mosquitos. We have…**

"What do we have?" Tuffnut asked dumbly.

Ruffnut hit him on the head for his stupidity.

 _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is_

 _Snatched._

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward_

 _it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots_

 _through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly_

 _teenage Viking._

 **HICCUP** **...dragons.**

"Oh yeah! We knew that." Tuff exclaimed.

Everyone else facepalmed.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 _He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front_

 _porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour_

 _out of the buildings, ready for a fight._

 _More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling_

 _off sheep._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us.**

 **We're Vikings.**

"Yeah, We're strong!" "We're courageous" "We're Smart!" Fish, Hiccup, and Cami burst out laughing at the last one.

 **We have stubbornness issues.**

"oohhhh"

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**

 **the streets, axes in hand.**

 _ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making_

 _his way through the battle._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I**

 **know. But it's not the worst.**

"It really isn't" I comment.

"Oh really? What is?" Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout." I said with a deadpaned voice. Snotlout was left stuttering.

 **Parents believe a hideous name will**

 **frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

 **Like our charming Viking demeanor**

 **wouldn't do that.**

I was laughing so hard, I was on the floor with tears in my eyes.

 _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the_

 _Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an_

 _explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._

 **VIKING (FIERCE)**

 **Arggghhhhh!**

 **(cheery, insane)**

 **Mornin'!**

"Such nice neighbors." Me and Cami said.

 _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic_

 _men and women._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

 **Haggard...**

 **HOARK**

 **What are you doing out!?**

"House is on fire" Hiccup said slowly, as if talking to a 3 year old.

 **HICCUP** **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR**

 **Get inside!**

"House, Fire"

 **HICCUP** **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

 **Get back inside!**

"How 'bout you get back inside! That'll solve the problem!" I shouted.

Meanwhile, the village looked down in shame. Were they really so cruel to Hiccup?

Cami side hugged Hiccup, and leaned into him. Meanwhile I was internally fangirling 'my ship has set sail.'

 **HICCUP** **. Ack.**

 _He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Yep, just Ack.**

 _Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from_

 _the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._

 **STOICK** **Hiccup!?**

 _(accusingly; to the crowd)_

 **What is he doing out again?!**

 **(TO HICCUP)** **What are you doing out?! Get**

 **Inside!**

"Ok, Wow, I didn't know you wanted me to burn to death, good to know for next time." Hiccup said sarcasticly. I was glaring at Stoick. Meanwhile, Fishlegs had finally found where hiccup's voice was comming from. NEXT TO A DRAGON! Hiccup motioned him over. Sneakilly he went to The Dragon's Side.

"He's safe right?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup nodded. Fishlegs settled down next to Camicazi.

 _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._

 _He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)** **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

 **the tribe. They say that when he**

 **was a baby he popped a dragon's**

 **head clean off of its shoulders.**

 **Do I believe it?**

"That's disgusting" Cami whispered to Fishlegs and Hiccup.

 _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the_

 _strafing dragon out of the sky._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Yes I do.**

The trio and the dragons shuddered.

 _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,_

 _brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._

 **STOICK** **(barking; to his men)**

 **What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1** **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

 **and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

 **Nightmare.**

 **STOICK** **Any Night Furies?**

'Good' Toothless thought, 'let them fear me'

Hiccup, notecing Toothless's ego, said, "You're not that scarry, you're practicly a cat."

Toothless humphed.

 **VIKING #1** **None so far.**

 **STOICK**

 **(RELIEVED)** **Good.**

 **VIKING** **Hoist the torches!**

 _Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the_

 _night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._

 _Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open_

 _building with a tall chimney._

 _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_

 _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed_

 _hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs_

 _appendage._

 **GOBBER** **Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

 **I thought you'd been carried off.**

"Gobber" Stoick shouted. 'Maybe he does care' Hiccup thought.

 _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's_

 _scattered appendages._

 **HICCUP** **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

 **muscular for their taste. They**

 **wouldn't know what to do with all**

 **This.**

The village laughed.

 _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._

 **GOBBER** **They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to_

 _the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **The meathead with attitude and**

 **interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

 **I've been his apprentice ever since**

 **I was little. Well...littler.**

"Oi, Who are you calling Meathead, fishbone!" Exclaimed gobber.

"Who are you calling fishbone, Meathead." Hiccup replied, good naturally.

Everyone laughed as Stoick thought, 'Hiccup and I never have conversation like that.'

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK** **We move to the lower defenses.**

 **We'll counter-attack with the**

 **catapults.**

"Nice strategy" I complemented.

 _Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to_

 _safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon_

 _strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **See? Old village. Lots and lots**

 **of new houses.**

Cami grinned. "Remember when we destroyed the whole Roman fleet" she said to hiccup, who nodded, with a smile on his face. "That was fun."

 **VIKING**

 **FIRE!**

 _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -_

 _four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,_

 _they fill buckets of water to douse the flames._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

 **The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

 **And Astrid.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Their job is so much cooler.**

"What is wrong with working at a forge?" Gobber asked.

"Nothing" Hiccup smiled

 _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by_

 _Gobber and hoisted back inside._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PLEADING)** **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

 **need to make my mark.**

The village shuddered at the thought of all the marks.

 **GOBBER** **Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

 **All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCUP** **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

 **dragon. My life will get infinitely**

 **better. I might even get a date.**

"Who would want to date Hiccup?" Snotlout thought. A second later he was bound and gagged.

 **GOBBER** **You can't lift a hammer.**

" **Yes I can!" Hiccup shouted.**

 **You can't swing an axe…**

" **I can"**

 _Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **... you can't even throw one of**

 **These.**

"True, But noone has won against you at sword fighting. Just ask the Romans." Cami quipped.

"Romans!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh, yeah. Me, cami, and Fish are all most wanted in Rome. Oops…" Hiccup shrugged.

The villagers were shocked.

 _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it_

 _at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending_

 _it into a heavy crash._

 **HICCUP** _(ready with the answer)_

 **Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

 _bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **... this will throw it for me.**

" _Nice" I wistle._

 _Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,_

 _equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,_

 _narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the_

 _counter._

 **VIKING** **Arggh!**

 **GOBBER** **See, now this right here is what**

 **I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP** **Mild calibration issue.**

 **GOBBER** **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

 **there to fight dragons, you need**

 **to stop all...**

 _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **... this.**

"Rude! If anyone needs to change it's you vikings into this precious cinnamon roll." I shout.

 **HICCUP**

 **(ASTONISHED)** **But... you just pointed to all of**

 **me.**

 **GOBBER** **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

 **you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(THREATENING)** **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER**

 **(MIMICKING)** **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP** **You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

 **game. Keeping this much,**

 **raw...Vikingness contained.**

 **(BEAT)** **There will be consequences!**

"Oh, yes there will be!" Everyone looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"In 4 years he hits puberty and he looks fine!" I said, with a smirk

 _Gobber tosses him a sword._

 **GOBBER** **I'll take my chances. Sword.**

 **Sharpen. Now.**

"Stand. Sit. Roll over" Gobber said.

"Woof"

 _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding_

 _wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **One day I'll get out there. Because**

 **killing a dragon is everything**

 **around here.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly_

 _vacant house._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

 **least noticed.**

 _The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and_

 _walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._

 _Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of_

 _fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

 **one of those would definitely get**

 **me a girlfriend.**

 _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,_

 _breathing gas into a chimney._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two**

 **heads, twice the status.**

 _ **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**_

 _ **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**_

 _ **together to reveal a single body.**_

 _ **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**_

 **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR** **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK**

 **(FRUSTRATED)** **Concentrate fire over the lower**

 **bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR** **Fire!**

 _Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders..._

 _Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of_

 _the catapult with sticky fire._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **And then there's the Monstrous**

 **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

 **after those. They have this nasty**

 **habit of setting themselves on**

 **Fire.**

" _You make them sound harmless" Cami chuckled. Hiccup snorted._

" _They are."_

 _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a_

 _leering, toothy grin._

 **STOICK** **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._

 _Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The_

 _catapult crew ducks._

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

 **sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **But the ultimate prize is the**

 **dragon no one has ever seen. We**

 **call it the-**

 **VIKING** **Night Fury! Get down!**

 _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 _The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes_

 _flight. Stoick looks skyward._

 **STOICK**

 **JUMP!** _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery_

 _shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **This thing never steals food, never**

 **shows itself, and...**

 _The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)** **No one has ever killed a Night**

 **Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

 **the first.**

" _Never again" Hiccup whispered._

 **IN THE STALL** _Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._

 **GOBBER** **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

 **out there!**

 _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)** **Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

 **Mean.**

"I don't know Gobber, does he?" Cami chuckles.

 _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._

 _ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 _WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_

 _clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_

 _fast as his legs can carry him._

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.)** **Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7 Come back here!**

 **HICCUP** **I know. Be right back!**

"You actually thought i would come back? Huh." Hiccup said.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW** _The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close_

 _in, ready to spring upon them._

 _Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The_

 _surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in._

 _A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,_

 _clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws_

 _shut._

 **STOICK** **Mind yourselves! The devils still**

 **have some juice in them.**

"They are not devils!" Cami, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I shout.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE** _Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and_

 _drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,_

 _unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._

 _He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on_

 _a gimbal head toward the dark sky._

 _He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on_

 _the trigger._

'Wow, that is complicated.' everyone thought.

 _He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns_

 _his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final_

 _strike, completely camouflaged in the night._

 **HICCUP**

 **(TO HIMSELF)** _Come on. Give me something to shoot_

 _at, give me something to shoot at._

 _KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the_

 _dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger._

 _KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon_

 _off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by_

 _a WHACK and a SCREECH._

Everyone was silent. Then a roar went up.

"Good job hiccup!" yelled Stoick.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** _(surprised, then elated)_

 **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

 **anybody see that?**

 _Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare_

 _appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Except for you.**

" **How can you stay so calm?" Ruffnut asked.**

" **Practise" Hiccup said.**

 _ **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**_

 _ **familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_

 _ **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**_

 _ **NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

 _ **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

 **STOICK** **DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA** _Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The_

 _Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto_

 _buildings, setting them alight._

 _Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only_

 _shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all_

 _around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign_

 _of the Nightmare._

 _He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape._

 _It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._

 _Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare_

 _to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their_

 _earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only_

 _coughs up smoke._

"You" Astride said pointing to on-screen Hiccup, "Have the worst of luck."

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **You're all out.**

 _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it_

 _away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick_

 _turns to Hiccup._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)** **Oh, and there's one more thing you**

 **need to know…**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Sorry, dad.**

"What!" Yelled all the dragons.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches._

 _The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won._

 _The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._

 **HICCUP**

 **(SHEEPISH)** **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

"I love how you just said that so casually." I said.

 _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and_

 _hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **It's not like the last few times,**

 **Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

 **it. You guys were busy and I had a**

 **very clear shot. It went down, just**

 **off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

 **party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK** **-STOP! Just...stop.**

"Well, Aren't you a lovely parent." I said.

 _He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring_

 _expectantly._

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **Every time you step outside,**

 **disaster follows. Can you not see**

 **that I have bigger problems?**

 **Winter's almost here and I have an**

 **entire village to feed!**

 _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him_ **.**

 **HICCUP** **Between you and me, the village**

 **could do with a little less**

 **feeding, don't ya think?**

 _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._

"It's true, no offence fishlegs" Cami said.

"Excluding me" Snotlout boasted.

"That, Snotface, is not muscle but fat." I stated boredly.

 **STOICK** **This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

 **(EXASPERATED)** **Why can't you follow the simplest**

 **orders?**

 **HICCUP** **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

 **and I have to just... kill it, you**

 **know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"Not anymore" said Hiccup to Cami, who smiled.

 **STOICK** **You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

 **dragon killer is not one of them.**

 _Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **Get back to the house.**

 **(TO GOBBER)** **Make sure he gets there. I have his**

 **mess to clean up.**

"How is this his mess!" Cami and I yell.

 _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction._

 _Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the_

 _teen fire brigade as they snicker._

 **TUFFNUT** **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT** **I've never seen anyone mess up that**

 **badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP** **Thank you, thank you. I was**

 **trying, so...**

 _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large_

 _house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._

"You're all bitches, you know that?" I glared at the teens. They looked down.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER** **Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP** **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER** **Well, it runs in the family.**

 **HICCUP** **And when he does, it's always with**

 **this... disappointed scowl. Like**

 **someone skimped on the meat in his**

 **Sandwich.**

 **(MIMICKING STOICK)** **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

 **brought me the wrong offspring. I**

 **ordered an extra large boy with**

 **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

 **the side. This here. This is a**

 **talking fish bone.**

Stoick looked hurt. 'Is that really how he thinks i see him?' he thought.

 **GOBBER** **You're thinking about this all**

 **wrong. It's not so much what you**

 **look like. It's what's inside that**

 **he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

"And the award for worst pep talker is a tie between Gobber and Chiron." I exclaim.

 **HICCUP** **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 _They reach the doorway._

 **GOBBER** **Look, the point is, stop trying so**

 **hard to be something you're not.**

 _Hiccup SIGHS heavily._

 **HICCUP** **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 _Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes_

 _through the front door._

 _And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the_

 _woods, determined._

"You cannot stay inside, can you" fishlegs asked.

"Nope" Hiccup said with a smirk.


End file.
